


Grand Plans

by Tammaiya



Category: Tokyo Babylon
Genre: Gen, Kidfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-09-17
Updated: 2004-09-17
Packaged: 2018-08-10 03:34:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7828903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tammaiya/pseuds/Tammaiya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Hokuto grows up...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grand Plans

"When I grow up," Hokuto announced, "I want my brother to be really really famous and powerful and have a good husband."  
  
"Hokuto, boys don't have husbands," her mother pointed out tactfully as Subaru turned a rather adorable flaming red. "Besides, what do _you_ want to be when you grow up?"  
  
Hokuto shrugged. "Who cares? If Subaru's rich 'n famous 'n married doesn't matter what I do, right?"  
  
A rather frazzled mother wondered if she should be concerned about Hokuto's fixation on her twin's future rather than her own. "I… don't think that's the idea, dear."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Well, you should be thinking about what you want to do rather than what you want your brother to do."  
  
"… I want to find Subaru a husband?"  
  
"Aside from that," her mother insisted hastily.  
  
Hokuto pouted. "But--!"  
  
"Surely there's something else you enjoy?"  
  
It was an interesting question; Hokuto contemplated it deeply before her eyes lit up with inspiration. "I know!"  
  
"Yes, Hokuto?"  
  
"I wanna make clothes!"  
  
Well, that was refreshingly normal. Hokuto's mother allowed herself a tiny sigh of relief. "That's nice, dear. Why do you want to do that?"  
  
"So I can dress up Subaru!" she exclaimed.  
  
In the background under a table Subaru whimpered, and their mother wondered resignedly where she went wrong.  
  
At least Subaru would always be well-dressed, she supposed.


End file.
